


《导师》

by Richlee



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M, RALP, Richlee - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3716107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Richlee/pseuds/Richlee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee出生在十八世纪20年代的伦敦郊区，从小喜爱绘画。16岁后Lee被父母带到画家Richard的画室学习。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 真人AU,画家Richard，学徒Lee

Chapter 1   
晚上，Lee和父母坐在马车上。中午的时候父母把弟弟妹妹的食物准备好后就带着Lee出门，第二天一早就能到伦敦。一路躺在摇晃的马车上，听着车轮发出的噪音和父亲的呼噜声，Lee睡不着，视线停留在满天繁星中，思绪却回到今天早上的时候……

“妈妈，看看我刚刚画的Sam！”Lee从门外一路冲到厨房，喘着气对正在厨房忙碌的Charity说道。  
“乖儿子！真像！一眼就能看出来Sam！绝对不会认成别的奶牛”，Charity一手端着盘子一手拿着Lee在草垛上画好的画，发自内心的赞美着儿子，“我和你父亲今天早上商量着把你送去画室，呆在农场里会浪费你的天赋。”

Sam是一头红荷斯坦奶牛，Pace家唯一的一头奶牛，Pace家还有几只既能产奶也能产羊毛的绵羊，这些是他们家重要的经济来源，可惜的是奶和羊毛越来越卖不出好价。  
Lee是Pace一家的大儿子，从小就表现出对绘画的极大兴趣，家里也乐意给他请老师，但是没过两年老师就教不了他什么了，毕竟他的启蒙老师也只是一个镇里没见过什么世面的普通画匠。加上后来他弟弟妹妹的出生，父亲又得了病，治病花去了不少的钱，家里的条件大不如从前，也请不起老师了。  
“可是我们家有那么多钱吗”，Lee听到这个消息开始担心家里的经济状况，皱起了他浓密的眉毛。  
“放心，我和你父亲想好了，如果实在不行也许你可以出去做学徒，还能挣点钱养活自己”Charity拍了拍儿子的手臂，“不要考虑家里，多为自己的未来做打算。”

 

繁星渐渐消失，天开始亮了。马车开始经过一些简陋的民居和刚刚开张的商店，地上渐渐出现一些零散的湿石板路和大大小小的水洼，看来这里刚下过一场雨。Lee坐起身来扭了扭脖子，四处张望。路边开始出现连成片的高层砖房，他想他们大概快到了。半小时后，Lee跟随父亲踩着粘满厚厚湿泥的木车轮蹦了下来，转身扶着母亲让她靠着自己的肩小心地下车。

又经过了半小时的迷路和问路，他们终于找到了RichardArmitage的宅邸，敲开了门。  
“早上好Mr.Armitage,我是Grinner Pace，是……这是我太太Charity，是这样的，我们想把我们的儿子送到您这来学习绘画……”Lee的父亲此时突然紧张的有点结巴，而Charity右手紧紧捏着左手，眉毛似乎因担心丈夫微微皱起。  
“Mr.Pace,恕我直言，来我画室学习要交不少的学费，而你们看起来不像能付得起的样子”，Richard Armitage看着他们一行人在台阶上留下泥泞的脚印，粗鲁地打断了Lee父亲的话，将雪茄塞回嘴里，眼睛往下瞟回报纸时看到了面前两位的尴尬表情，把剩下那句更刻薄且傲慢的“我们这也不收杂工”咽了回去。  
“Mr.Armitage，请您至少看看Lee从小到大的画吧，他真的非常喜欢画画，也很聪明，学什么都很快，如果您收他当学徒，一定不会后悔的”Lee的父亲赶忙将他认为Lee画的最好的那几张画双手递给Richard。  
Richard本来只想应付地看看，好方便以“你们的儿子天赋并不怎么样”的理由把眼前的夫妇打发走。但是看到手里厚厚的一沓素描之后，“好吧，他多大了”，Richard抬了抬眉毛说道，表情和语气也缓和了一些。  
“刚过16”Grinner一把把门外有些害羞的Lee拉到Richard面前，“快给老师打招呼。”  
“早上好，Mr.Armitage,我是Lee Pace”Lee有点不太敢看Richard的眼睛，所以一直盯着Richard被浓密胡子盖过的嘴唇。  
Lee开始没抱多大希望，他觉得任何人都比自己要好得多，而且自己家里并没有能力支付学费。他当然知道Richard，从Lee听说这个名字以来，一直仰望着这位年轻有为的画家。Richard打量了一番眼前个头比一般同龄人高许多的害羞少年：个头窜得太快而显得有些消瘦的身板，低垂的视线，还有因为吞咽口水而动了动的喉结。  
“你愿意在这当学徒吗？住在我家，每天给你……4个便士怎么样？工作之余可以看我画画，也可以看看挂在墙上的那些作品”  
“我非常愿意！非常感谢您能给我这个机会！”  
Lee因为这个出乎意料的结果开心地好一会脑子里都想不了别的事，情感全部被喜悦占据着。  
Richard接着说：“别高兴得太早，我不会给你放假的，除非你病的非常厉害，你每天有很多工作，学生下课后你要留在画室打扫卫生，我作画之前你要帮我把所有准备工作做好，还要帮我泡茶，你会泡茶吗，不会的话我等会教你一遍。”  
“没问题，我可以做到。”  
“那么从今天工作开始吧，Mr&Mrs.Pace，Lee就留在我这里了，你们放心吧，他已经是个大男孩了，能够照顾自己了，等会我会叫人安排他的住处。”  
“非常感谢，Mr.Armitage，那我和我妻子就先告辞了。”Pace夫妇在分别前最后看了一眼他们的儿子，转身离开了，他们要赶在第二天早上前回到家好照顾小儿子和女儿。

TBC


	2. 《导师》2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard开始渐渐对Lee产生好奇心和好感。

其实画室的学费不算贵，一个月只需要两英镑，对于中产阶级家庭完全不是问题，但是Pace家一个月收入也就一英镑多一点，刚好够全家的伙食。现在Lee在画室当学徒，每个月还能挣半磅多，除去买画材的钱，他每个月能省下7先令。尽管钱不多，可Lee已经很满意了。

对于Richard来说，花这么点钱雇了个仰慕他的学徒非常划得来，这孩子的长相也非常讨喜，光是看到他对自己作品充满好奇和崇敬的表情心情就会好起来。所以只要他准备画画，都会先让Lee暂时把手头的活放下。今天画室请了一个年轻貌美的女模特，Lee和所有学生一起围在老师后面盯着画布，当然视线还是忍不住偶尔飘到模特身上。好吧这只是艺术而已，没什么大不了的，Lee在心里这样对自己说道，于是重新把注意力集中在Armitage先生的笔下，画布上的奶油色让Lee有些着迷，他以前从来没有机会用过颜料，跟现在他在画室所见的作品相比他的那些画只能算是炭条在粗糙的纸上涂鸦而已。

“好了，你们应该都看清楚了，请各位回到自己的位置上，用我演示的方法开始画吧”Richard拿起半温的花茶抿了一口，从椅子上站起来向学生们说道，随后给了Lee两个先令，差遣再买一些颜料和松节油，说找的零钱他可以自己留着。

Lee迫不及待地小跑出门，买了先生要求的东西后用多余的钱给自己也买了一些纸笔和墨水，这样他可以给家里写信也可以用墨掺着水画画，想到他这里忍不住微微笑了起来。

 

傍晚，他和老师一同走回家。他的老师身着简洁合身的呢子大衣和宽窄适度的黑天鹅绒衬裤，昂首挺胸走在他前一步的位置，再加上高挑的身材，让他在街上吸引了不少人的目光。Lee稍稍仰视着前方的那个他想成为的男人，步子迈得更大一些好跟上他 。

“你知道吗，今天早上Higgins辞职了”Richard没有放慢步伐，只是把头往左转了一点，“他年纪太大了，想回家养老，可短时间内我又不可能找到新的管家，我想你要不要先试试看，工资我会照着他的给你，怎么样？”

“呃？！我没有问题，可是以后我还能跟着你去画室吗？”Lee多跨一步跟上Richard，有些担心地问。

“当然可以，我家也不是很大，仆人也就那几个，你也看到Higgins的工作并不多，主要是一边喝茶指挥几个仆人干货，所以你肯定有空往画室跑”，Richard听到Lee的疑问后不禁感到欣慰，这小子还真的挺喜欢画画的。

“你手里拿着什么？今天买的？”Richard注意到Lee手里的纸包。

“是纸笔和墨水，我想给家里写信”Lee不用盯着老师的后脑勺了，一个多月的相处让他现在能大胆地看着他的眼睛。

“你会写字？跟谁学的？”Richard有点惊讶。

“我会写一些，但是不多”，Lee的视线移开了一会，似乎在回忆过去，然后又回到Richard的眼睛上，“村里有一个很好的牧师，每个周末都会孩子们去他家里看书”。

“你都看过些什么？”

“呃……有丹尼尔.笛福的《鲁滨逊漂流记》、亚历山大.蒲柏的《温莎林》和他翻译的《伊利亚特》，不过我根本记不住那些诗，一定是我太笨了，那些句子永远也不会停在我的脑子里，我费了好大的功夫也只是把每个字认准了而已……”

一路上他们聊了一切关于Lee的事情，还有一些关于Lee所好奇的那个辞职的管家。说着他们到家了，Richard拉开了半敞的院门，他也不知道今天为什么对这少年的事这么好奇，居然谈了一路。

“那么你想继续认字吗？你可以随时用我的书房”，Richard进门后脱下外套解了领带递给Lee“挂在我的衣柜里吧，还有，从现在开始，在家你得叫我主人了，半小时之后把晚饭送到我房间来”，Richard向Lee挥了挥手，上楼回了房间。

 

TBC


	3. 《导师》3

这几个月Lee感觉自己快被榨干了。从那天傍晚他同意当管家开始，每天都忙得不可开交。虽然画室以前的那些粗活不用他干了，但是每天要做很多其他琐碎的事情：早上在Richard醒来前提前一个小时起床，把自己收拾好后，端早饭给还在床上躺着的Richard，还得在他吃饭的时候念报纸给他听。  
多亏了最近Richard每天晚上强迫Lee在他睡前读一篇小说或者一首诗，现在Lee已经认识很多字了，等Richard睡着后，Lee就回房在烛光下临摹从Richard书房拿的画册。有时候他画着画着就在椅子上睡着了，醒来时脸上沾着一时半会洗不掉的墨水印，第二天早上Richard看到他滑稽的模样就会毫不掩饰地大笑起来，然后照顾地说今天还是别去画室了。  
Lee觉得他的老师笑起来见牙不见眼的样子真的可爱极了，可是他也不知道为什么自己会觉得一个高大强壮的男人可爱。  
不去画室的时候Richard一般不会呆在家里，要么去咖啡馆和人聊天，要么参加沙龙。可今天他没有像往常一样出门，而是留在家里。  
Richard靠在客厅的绸面软椅上，盯着报纸。他的耳朵却无意识地关注Lee发出的一切声响：在安排好屋里两个女仆的工作后，Lee开始擦拭一排排挂在客厅墙上的画。客厅里的画没有Richard的作品，全部是他前几年在法国低价收购的二手货。Richard相信这些在法国已经开始过时的洛可可样式还可以在英国再火一把。  
Lee一边小心地擦拭一边仔细观察着这些作品：用色艳丽，笔触轻佻，人物形体比例非常准确，姿势优雅……或者下流。Lee看着其中一幅画着一丝不挂正沉浸于鱼水之欢的男女，脸刷地一下红了。太不堪入目了！这怎么能被挂起来呢！Lee感觉不可思议，心情复杂地回头望了一眼坐在餐厅的Richard。后者正一边大嚼着巧克力一边看着报纸，时不时还吸吮手指，丝毫不注意形象，也没有感受到Lee的目光。  
Lee撇了撇嘴，可是回过身时他先是不小心到看了墙面角落里一幅小尺寸的画，然后瞪大了双眼确保自己没有看错：那幅画上面画着两个赤裸纠缠的男人。短发、宽肩……没错是两个男人。  
太不堪入目了，Lee想。  
可他又忍不住细细观察这幅画，男性健美的体魄不知为什么让他移不开眼。画上的其中一个男人覆在另一个身上，将头靠在对方胸前，享受着伴侣的爱抚；被压着的男人露出享受的表情，用迷离的眼神望向画面，仿佛在看着他。  
“Lee……”  
听见Richard叫自己名字的时候Lee打了个激灵，似乎害怕被发现自己正在研究那些画，心紧张地似乎要跳出来，面红耳赤，手上更用力地擦着那些画框。  
Richard不小心把巧克力粘到胡子上，习惯性喊了Lee想叫他拿条餐巾过来，可是看到后者踮着脚小心翼翼的踩在凳子上，他还是决定自己用水洗一洗。  
“……算了！”  
“你的耳朵怎么这么红？生病了吗？”Richard经过Lee时注意到Lee好像有些不自在，为了体现自己的关切随口问了问。  
“不不不，我很好，真的”，可是通红的脸颊出卖了他。  
Richard疑惑地挑了挑眉毛，又看了一眼墙上的画，心里明白了，“你什么时候才能不这么害羞”，转身走向椅子。  
“呃……我不知道，我可能会一直这样，请等等！我有一个问题……”  
Richard停下回过头等Lee说完。  
“这些画好像并不受欢迎，为什么你买了这么多，你很喜欢这些画吗？”  
“这里的画有些我喜欢，比如那副女士的肖像”Richard说着指了指Lee正在擦拭的那一幅，“有些我不喜欢，比如那幅，太恶心了”，又指了指让Lee浮想联翩的那一幅。  
“那……您为什么买不喜欢的画？”Lee紧张的心瞬间冷却下来，有些害羞的情绪也消失得无影无踪。  
“因为会有买家喜欢，这幅画原本是一个好色的暴发户送给他男性情人礼物，他们分手后，这幅画就被我用7先令买了回来”，Richard一边回想一边抱着手，“其实好这口的人不少，肯定能赚一笔，如果真的卖不出去，就挂在你的房里好了。”  
“……什么？！”Lee又开始紧张起来，眼神飘忽不定，不敢直视Richard看着自己的双眼。  
Richard观察着Lee的神色变化，这个年轻人脸上完全藏不住事。  
“你有意见吗？我猜男性裸体肯定不会像女性裸体那样容易让你紧张，对吧。”Richard说着走向餐厅，给自己倒了杯茶。  
“我没意见”，Lee松了口气道。


	4. 《导师》4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他们一起去了浴场

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有轻微的性描写

见Richard坐下，Lee继续工作，心情开始平静下来。  
因为够不着挂在最上方的一副画，Lee只好拿着长柄掸子，轻轻一扫，画框上不知多久没清理过的灰劈头盖脸的落了下来。   
“阿嚏！”  
看完报纸后，Richard便靠着椅背，朝Lee看了过去。Lee把刚刚弄脏的衬衫交给女仆去洗了，而之前洗的衬衫没有干，只好穿着睡觉时才穿的粗布罩衣。这件被穿了好几年的罩衣对Lee来说太短了，后领还有几个破洞。  
“你上哪找的抹布？”看着Lee洁白纤细的小腿，Richard皱着眉头问道，他觉得Lee身上穿的简直不能叫做衣服。  
“从厨房拿的”，Lee回头答道。  
“我说的是你身上穿着的这片”Richard低头看了看自己穿的上等细薄料子衬衫和无袖锦缎背心，再抬眼看了看Lee问道：“你把钱都花到哪里去了？从来不给自己买件衣服？”  
“钱平时都拿来买颜料和画布还有吃的……”Lee有些窘迫地低着头，看着自己的脚趾头。  
“那些东西能花掉你几个钱？说实话！”Richard对不坦白的Lee有些焦躁。  
“我把剩下的都寄回家了……家里马上能再买一头奶牛了！”  
“……跟我过来！”Richard朝自己房间走去，并没有意识到自己管得有点宽。  
Richard虽然对Lee感到生气，但是他没有理由发火，毕竟Lee并没有做错什么。  
“先把这些换上”Richard从衣柜里搜出了几件衬衫和背心，递给Lee。  
在相处的半年里，Lee快长到和Richard一般高了，而且还有继续长高的趋势。意识到这点后，Richard心理有些不愉快，因为他刚见到Lee时他才是明显看起来比较高的那个。

 

吃午饭时，Lee穿着有些大的衬衫感到不自在。衣服上全是衣柜里香料的味道，和Richard闻起来一模一样。  
“我想起来今天下午有个约会”Richard一边用叉子专注地往嘴里塞咸牛肉一边说。  
“您要去哪？”  
“浴室”，Richard向Lee挑了挑眉，“一起来吗？”  
“可是您答应过今天检查我的画。”  
“哦，我想起来了，是有这么回事”Richard舔了舔嘴唇到，“那等会只好把约会推到明天……”  
“明天周四，您得去画室的。”  
“约我出去的人是我的大主顾，那我最好还是今天去，毕竟不能得罪人”Richard用餐巾轻轻擦了嘴后起身回房换衣服，“今天晚上回来给你讲画吧。”  
“那我可以一起去吗”Lee有些不甘心地问。  
“当然，你身上臭烘烘的，早该洗了。”  
Lee以前经常在老家的小河里游泳、洗澡，但来到伦敦后，几个月里身上基本没碰过水。城里的人没有洗澡的习惯，只是用干毛巾擦身。公共浴场是有钱人才去的地方，里面全是妓女。去那“沐浴”的人只是顺便沐浴罢了。  
Lee当然清楚那位大主顾要和Richard去做什么，他想试着阻止他们。

马车上，Richard和Lee并排坐着，对面坐着一位衣着讲究的绅士。  
“所以，这是你的学生？真是个漂亮的小伙子。”这个叫做Tomas的男人对Lee流露出的赞赏眼神让Richard感到鸡皮疙瘩都冒出来了。  
Lee看着坐在他对面有些秃顶的中年男人，尴尬地笑着说了些些客套话。Lee的坐姿看上去有点可怜，他两腿并拢，脚尖内八，肩膀微微耸起，低着头。  
我身上真的很臭吗，Lee想。  
看来那副恶心的画有买家了，Richard想。

浴场里蒸汽弥漫，有很多光 裸的女人。她们三三两两坐在一起聊天、洗澡，等待着男士上前搭话，然后一起走到中央浴池旁边有帘子的隔间里。  
这些女人大部分并不好看、也不年轻。年轻貌美的价格非常高，也经常被提前预定。当他们一行人换好衣服走进浴场后，有一位妙龄少女走上前来问好，随后挽住Tomas走开了。Lee有些紧张地躲在Richard身后，低头拉着他。   
Richard打量了一圈，装作失望的样子说：“看来我们只能泡澡了。”Lee被Richard拉着到了一个独立的房间里，这间房里的浴池大小刚好容纳两个人。浴池周围有一篮新鲜花瓣和一盆牛奶。  
Richard先走下水坐下，发出了满足的呻吟。Lee听到后感觉小腹有些发紧，毕竟眼前的人什么衣服也没穿。  
Lee把那一篮花瓣倒在水中后，走进浴池里，坐在Richard的身旁。Lee尽量不去看闭目养神的Richard，他怕Richard突然睁开眼会发现自己盯着他。  
“帮我擦背吧”Richard递了块毛巾给Lee道，一边转了身，双手叠放在池边，下巴搁在手臂上。Richard背部的苍白肤色使Lee挪不开眼。Lee的视线从Richard的肩胛骨移到腰窝，再移到他挺翘的臀部和结实的大腿，还有看不详细的胯间阴影处。  
“别磨磨蹭蹭的，等会我也给你擦背还不行吗”Richard不满地调整了一下姿势，使他被热水泡成粉红的臀尖露出水面后又立马沉在水底。  
Lee将毛巾用水打湿，叠成方块，从Richard的颈后仔细向下擦拭。Richard感受到温柔的力度从脖子滑到腰间，在下腰附近打转，于是舒服地哼哼了起来。Lee试探性地往下挪了一点，在Richard的臀部上方和他的腰侧来回擦拭。Richard是个有点怕痒的人，可是此时他没有阻止Lee，而是在Lee每次碰到他的敏感带时一边扭动身体一边笑。  
“请不要动了”Lee觉得不仅没法给他好好擦背，更怕自己会不合时宜地勃 起，万一吓到他怎么办。他会怎么看待自己？会把自己赶走吗？  
“好了，你背过去吧”Richard转过身来面对Lee，眼睛瞟了一眼Lee的下体，有些得意地笑起来。  
Richard从Lee手里拿过毛巾，在Lee背上用力搓洗，和Lee比起来一点都不温柔。背后传来火辣的痛感，Lee觉得背上肯定红了。不过背后的痛感不但不能减少他的尴尬，反而让他更加敏感。Lee彻底勃 起了。目前他背对Richard，暂时不会被发现。Lee开始慌张，他不敢想等会被发现了会怎么样。浴室里过高的温度让他有些呼吸困难，深呼吸也不能让他的大脑冷静下来。  
Richard的感受到手下的身体在微微颤抖，“你不舒服吗？我下手是不是太重了？”  
“嗯……没有，挺好的”  
“到底怎么了！？不舒服就说出来！”Richard对Lee支支吾吾的样子感到不耐烦，双手扣住Lee的肩膀把他转过来，然后愣住了。  
Lee的眼里泛着水光，好像要哭了一样。身下的阴 茎翘得老高，遮也遮不住。Richard双手捧起Lee的脸，吻上了他的嘴唇。左手慢慢往下移，把Lee的手轻轻拿开，自己抚了上去。两人的双唇分开，彼此的气息吐在了一起。空气中弥漫着玫瑰的香味和彼此身体的味道。Lee放松下来，头皮一阵酥麻。Richard的右手把Lee散落在额前的发丝梳到他的耳后，指腹逗留在Lee的耳垂上，轻轻拨弄。  
“没关系……放松”，Richard在Lee的耳边轻轻地吹着气，前所未有地温柔。头被轻按在Richard的肩上，身下被Richard的左手仔细地摩擦，Lee很快就射了。


	5. 《导师》5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他们从此过上了幸福快乐的生活【不对

五、

刚刚发生的一切对Lee来说太不真实，如同以往每一个关于自己导师的美好淫梦。梦里的Richard非常温和，不像平时那样严厉，会带着灿烂的笑容赞美他并和他接吻，接下来将他压在身下或者含情脉脉地躺在床上。  
Richard朝Lee挪了挪，把Lee搂在怀里，脖子感受着Lee睫毛的颤动，用手掌由上而下地抚摸带着褐色雀斑的肩和脊背，嘴唇停在光洁的额头上，像Lee梦中的那样温柔。  
Lee喉结动了动，视线离Richard太近，什么也看不清，除了感受Richard光滑的躯体别的什么也做不了。他尝试动了动，嘴唇贴上Richard的颈窝，尝试吸吮出一个印记。  
“现在轮到你了。”  
Richard说着把Lee的双手引到自己的欲望上，给了Lee一个鼓励的眼神。  
回去时马车里只有他们两个，气氛和来时截然不同。他俩面对面坐着，谁也没说话。Richard盯着Lee，Lee盯着自己的脚。Richard用脚尖磕了磕Lee的脚后跟，大腿贴着Lee的膝盖。  
“现在害羞是不是有点太晚了？”  
Richard头往前伸，近距离观察Lee。浓密的眉毛和睫毛、淡淡的雀斑、微微向右歪的鼻头、端正的方唇……  
“我应该把你画下来”，Richard的嘴一边说一边慢慢靠近Lee的嘴唇，“不然以后一定会后悔的……”

Lee一直以为Richard上个月说要画他只是开玩笑，直到今天Richard突然买了许多新鲜水果带来画室。  
“这些暂时不能用来吃，Lee Pace。”  
Richard看见Lee对水果很有兴趣的样子。  
“我没想吃！我只是好奇为什么你买这么多……”  
Lee很有可能被猜中了心思，但是他不可能承认。  
“那抱歉冤枉你了，等我画完了它们全归你。”  
“等你画完了它们就坏了……”  
Richard在光溜溜的Lee抱怨的时候给他搭上一件乳白色的长袍，然后往他头上放了一顶有鲜花装饰的头冠。长袍挂在Lee的跨上，好像随时要掉下来。  
“这是干什么？”  
“我要把你打扮成酒神，来，拿着这个”，Richard把一个玻璃高脚杯递给Lee道：“好了，躺在那吧。”  
Lee听话地躺在那张阳光下铺了洁白绸缎的小床上。白净绸缎的反光衬得Lee好像透明的一般。  
Richard第一次用这么强的自然光当做光源，有些难以适应。他觉得Lee身上的绒毛好像在发光一样。  
Lee的眼睛也被自己刺眼的大腿晃得不舒服。他低头看了看自己手中的葡萄酒。手指被透过液体的阳光染成了淡淡的酒红色。  
Lee抬头看向Richard。Richard直勾勾的目光让Lee有些不自在。但是当Richard再扭回头认真作画时Lee便打消了这种感觉。目前看来画家比模特要专业许多。  
Lee开始觉得无聊，目光游移。他数起了脚边淡绿色屏风上绣了多少只喜鹊，时不时品一口色泽温润的葡萄酒。  
“我觉得你的嘴唇不够红”，Richard说着放下调色板和笔刷，走到Lee面前，勾起他的下巴，吻了上去。  
Lee先是呆了两秒，随后闭起眼享受这个吻。Richard用舌头在Lee嘴里逛了一圈，然后撤出，吸吮Lee的下唇。Lee也将舌头追了出去，试图钻进Richard上唇和自己下唇的缝隙里，但是Richard并不理会上唇传来的滑滑痒痒的感觉，没有让Lee钻进来。  
在Lee感觉快有反应的时候，Richard松开了他，欣赏了一会Lee微肿的唇瓣和绯色的脸颊道：“现在好多了”，全然不知自己现在的模样在Lee眼里也非常有吸引力。  
看到Richard重新拿起调色板和画笔，Lee感觉有些失望。  
“我还以为你会接着做下去”，Lee眉毛撇了下来。两个人为了躲开家里的仆人，早早来到画室，因为在画室里可以做一切互动，或者至少Lee这么以为。因为回到家以后两个人只能在房间里亲热。  
“现在的光线正好，我们得抓紧，能多画一点是一点”，Richard不自觉舔了舔嘴唇，“晚上怎么样？”  
为了让自己看起来不像不解风情的老头，他补充道：“过两天会下雨，我们可以整天呆在房间里，哪也不去。”  
“好吧”，Lee没有掩饰自己失望的语气。  
自从上个月敲定关系后，他俩就睡在同一间房了。以前习惯醒的特别早的Lee渐渐爱上了赖床的感觉，虽然他有充分的理由赖床，他总是一边努力睁眼一边唾弃自己的堕落，尽管最后还是离不开被子。Richard也是，每次去画室至少迟到20分钟。直到伦敦的天气渐渐炎热起来，画室给除了Lee之外的学生放了长假。  
他们还有很长时间。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 正文完结，以后还有黄暴番外


	6. 番外1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 画室给除了Lee之外的学生放了长假。

“Lee，躺那个在沙发上，找个你舒服的姿势吧。”  
画室放了长假，所有学生都走了，只有他们两人。Richard要求画Lee的裸体，Lee就坦荡地脱光了衣服，但有些遮掩的侧躺在沙发上。  
“别遮遮掩掩的，敬业一点，何况你的全身上下我都看过了”嘴上这么批评Lee，但是真的当Lee舒展开修长的腿，露出胯间乱糟糟的毛发和小小Lee时，Richard被胡子遮住的脸也红了。  
Richard清了清嗓子，扯了扯让他觉得有些勒脖子的领带，在画布前举着笔。在此之前他从未给Lee画过画，前两天在沙龙的时候，一位同行幸福地向大家展示了为未婚妻画的肖像，让他也动起了这个念头。  
“你的订单不是还没画完吗，怎么又开始画别的？”Lee躺在沙发上觉得有些尴尬又有些无聊。  
“还有半个月才交单呢，来得及，我现在不想画”。Richard看起来是个做事有井有条的人，但其实他的订单总是拖到最后一天才画完。  
Richard意识到自己习惯性地调出了用来画女性肌肤的奶油色后，马上改掉了。这不是Lee给我的感觉，Lee是一个高大又强壮的男人，Richard这样告诉自己。  
Lee来到Richard身边已经四年了，他们在一起一共三年，每年他们都会给对方画好几张肖像。Richard用画笔记录下了Lee从少年成长到青年的这段时光。他几乎能闭着眼勾画出Lee五官的轮廓。  
一个小时过后，Lee坐起来伸展了一下，然后赤条条地走向坐在椅子上的Richard，一屁股坐在了他结实的大腿上。  
“你想做什么”，Richard一脸正经地问，手很自然地搂住了Lee的腰。  
“我躺累了起来活动活动”，Lee也一脸正经地回答，调整了一下位置。  
由于裸露的皮肤接触到透着Richard体温的亚麻布衬衣，Lee忍不住将手环住Richard的背，头埋在Richard的颈间。  
Richard感到自己的脖子正在被用力舔舐，时不时的还被牙齿轻轻撕扯。自己的气息也越来越粗。看来今天是画不完了。  
Richard将中指整根伸进口中舔湿，让看得Lee直发愣。Lee转身跨坐在Richard腿上，用自己的性器磨蹭Richard的腹部，把Richaard的衬衫弄得一团糟。Richard把手指从自己口中抽出后，Lee便迫不及待地凑了上去，让自己的舌头享受Richard手指刚才的待遇。   
趁怀里的大个子一心一意和自己接吻时，Richard将刚刚润湿的手指缓慢插入了他的后穴，时而搅动，时而拍打。Richard轻轻地按摩着Lee的前列腺，嘴里吸吮着灵活的舌头，满意地听见Lee的呻吟被自己堵在嘴里，只能偶尔发出短促的嗯啊声。  
后穴被Richard温柔地扩张，嘴唇却被粗暴地啃咬，使Lee觉得后面有些空虚，他希望能被Richard的性器填满。于是Lee撩开了Richard的衬衫，伸进去一只手玩弄他突起的乳粒，另一手探入Richard宽松的衬裤，揉捏着他硬得发痛的性器。  
“我记得你以前觉得男人和男人……恶心，你是怎么变的？”趁Richard忍不住张嘴呻吟时Lee翻起了老账，随后扯开了Richard的领带扔在一边。  
“我从来没有这么说过”，Richard双手抬着Lee的臀部，十指陷入臀肉里，扭着胯用龟头挤进Lee的股缝。找准了入口后，Richard胯部猛地向上一顶，将整个龟头塞了进去。Lee被突如其来的快感刺激地呻吟了一声。  
“我说的恶心，指的是把人们的交合直接表现出来的画面，因为那根本不能被称为艺术”，Richard为自己狡辩着，“如果我觉得恶心的话，我怎么可能像这样渴求你的身体”，说着将自己整根没入。  
“啊……可是你早就看出来我喜欢你了吧，在我发现自己喜欢你之前……”  
“是啊，我一开始以为你是个爱害羞的人，后来才发现你只有在我面前才容易害羞”，Richard一边在Lee的耳边说着悄悄话一边加快了身下的速度，让Lee不得不把注意力集中在他们之间的性爱上。  
Lee的脸变得更烫了，呼吸越来越急促。Lee被Richard弄得红肿的唇瓣微微张开，毫无顾忌地发出呻吟。  
Lee的腰和腿开始酸了，“去沙发上吧，我没力气了。”  
亲了一下Lee的脸颊后Richard二话不说把Lee抱了起来。Lee的腿本能的紧紧地夹住Richard的腰，体内的阴茎因为重力顶到了前所未有的深度。往前走的时候Richard埋在Lee体内的东西搅得Lee又惊又怕，不由自主地夹紧了后穴。  
Richard就着这个姿势把Lee扑在沙发上，迫不及待地快速抽插。两人十指相扣，双眼里只有彼此。Lee注视着那双冰蓝色的眸子，脑子里什么也想不了；Richard沉浸在Lee充满爱意的目光里，只想达到Lee最深的地方，想看他因为承受不住过度的刺激而流出泪水。这样想着Richard低头含住了Lee的乳头。一会儿用牙尖轻轻骚刮，一会用舌尖在乳晕打着转，一会用嘴唇包裹着牙齿玩弄拉扯。  
Lee发出美妙愉悦的呻吟，抬起胸来，主动将刺痒的乳头送入Richard的嘴中。  
Richard感受到Lee的回应，下身更加卖力抽送。两人交合的地方不断滴出的体液打湿了铺在沙发上的天鹅绒衬布，留下了一大滩深色痕迹。  
“Richard，再……快一点，好舒服”，躺着不动休息了一会的Lee开始重新配合着Richard的动作挺动着腰，不知疲倦的样子看起来好像他从没有累过似的。  
“Rich……再快一点……”  
“你……我的天啊……”，很明显Richard肏哭Lee的想法并不现实，Lee现在是个强壮的男人。


End file.
